Lone Shinobi
by sd74
Summary: Crossover challenge MLP and Naruto. What if Iruka passed out before giving his headband to Naruto? What would happen if Naruto was not entirely himself and embraced his past? Making him take an aspect required of ninjas and a partner along the way. As he finally returns to his old self. With permission, he sets out on a hidden adventure! This is my idea of how it might start.


(MLP)

The coronation of Twilight Sparkle was set after all that had happened previously. This event underwent a tremendous change into a festival for five days at the capital of Equestria and ended at her new Castle of Friendship after completion with a final dance. All ponies gathered in their most well dress/outfit for the night along with well-made mask covering their eyes which would lead the various ponies to experience an unforgettable moment.

That night is a special night where a strange constellation with 6 stars which occurs every 100 years that emits a different type of magic essence being reminded of the void. Peculiar magic which does nothing of sorts no matter which is done with the essence. So, it was left unchecked and discarded by magic users.

Ponies gathered over time at the ballroom in the afternoon as this night they would let the momentum from past few days die down as music set for dancing had good rhythm. Elements of Harmony Girls are doing their own thing from talking to dancing a couple of times with either family or friends each of them knows. Surprisingly, the girls had a random thought throughout the night of dancing. Wishing that they would encounter with their destined partner or crush to appear.

Each one at different location all met a pony asking for a dance half-hour before midnight, Fluttershy was the exception. Girls didn't know of the other's situation as they had fun and met a pony which had their heart skip a beat. Those girls entered a 5-star point formation if looked from above. The pony meant for Fluttershy has fallen asleep from drinking strong flavored grape juice that morning which made him miss this event.

For a while that this occurred their feeling where constantly changing as they danced with their partner not really taking into the matter of the ponies around them. Their hearts slowly yearn for such excitement fifteen minutes before midnight as they danced to many songs. Fluttershy had her heart in inner turmoil as distress slowly creeps into her consciousness.

Fluttershy wanted to meet up with her friends, but they were preoccupied. Being slightly depressed she left the room. Taking a stroll aimlessly around the halls, courtyard and ended up in a room above the ballroom coincidentally near the middle of the 5-star point formation. Woken up from her mumbling the entire time after she left by an old sword which had fallen from a shelf belonging to spike due to his hobby of collection magic artifacts in case Twilight Sparkle want to check out after reading a book.

When she went to pick up the sword her eyes flashed runes very quickly as she uncontrollably said out loud, "My partner from another time, space, dimension. With a strength of gold, a soul of change, a mind of elements that follow their path. Give me guidance, I give support for which we become one!" Midnight soon struck, and the sword turned to dust while magic from the Element of Harmony as well as the void essence faintly synchronized into summoning a portal in front of Fluttershy which compelled her to step forward.

Hesitantly, she noticed what had occurred to her at that moment and she thought about what would happen if she followed through the magical portal. Her body slowly step by step moved forward and entered the portal blinding her for a short while and felt like she was falling.

She then heard a voice coming towards her and caught her above the trees.

A gasp over her head was made and muttered "Beautiful."

(Naruto)

After failing the graduation exams Naruto got depressed and went over his spot on the swings. As the last one to take the test the class was outside. On the way there he walked near Sakura when she saw him and started screaming. Her loud screeching brought the attention of others to her and Naruto took a few seconds on responding despondently to her and then moved on. This response had shocked everyone.

Sometime later everything when back to normal and everyone started to leave the school grounds. The teacher who assisted with the exam appeared in front of him. Leaving a shadow washing over Naruto who was looking down. He brought his attention to himself and said something that gave him hope.

Over much preparation, Naruto had started his unexpected opportunity on qualifying for becoming a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. This happened at five o'clock where he infiltrated the Hokage tower to get the forbidden scroll locked in the basement through the Hokage's office hidden entrance. His years of visiting the tower and hidden trick he learned from experience as well as overhear the Hokage leaving the office from the vents he then made his move.

Making quick movement and switching the scroll for a fake in case of traps that weren't obvious he made his way back up from the basement. The door was being opened that made him alert and was nervously thinking about what to do. With sudden insight, he used his secret technique to get away from the Hokage and left through the window. Notifying the Anbu of the passed out Hokage with a nosebleed with a perverted mumble, shaking their heads and lifted him to the couch.

Using the "hidden passages" from his run with the Anbu to quickly escape he made his way outside the village walls. This was seven o'clock. At seven thirty, Naruto arrived at his destination and waited for his teacher. Knowingly that it's early he decided to look over the forbidden scroll. Interestingly he grabbed the scroll by the edges hard enough to cut his finger letting the blood touch the scroll.

Its content was revealed. Reading through the first technique made him anguish, however, excitement was going over him of learning an advance clone technique over the other graduates which he fails at. Deciding that he needed a place within reach of the location yet hidden to practice he moved elsewhere and started practicing on shadow clones. Half exhausting himself he checked that it was ten o'clock and used his new technique to watch over the forbidden scroll in his stead to continue with the next step.

After the shadow clone arrived he got bored quick then look at the forbidden scroll. Without a second thought, he started to look over its content. Quickly memorizing as much as possible the Rasengan steps, advance elemental short teleportation technique method and breaking seal technique by the Yamanaka Clan using their mind if the movement were unavailable (like genjutsu release). This happened at midnight in which both his teachers appeared and a long speech, chase, and awareness of one's self-ensued.

The shadow clone popped alerting the original of his position and Naruto was mildly aware of what had occurred and left to help his favorite teacher. Mass shadow clones helped in defeating the traitor as his teachers were knocked out by their injuries. Naruto himself was close to falling asleep since its 1 o'clock.

His inner self received this knowledge of the shadow clone who read the forbidden scroll and broke through the seal that's self-powered by his own chakra which at this moment his body was exhausted of due to fighting. Making him almost faint. He saw a bright light above him and noticed that someone was falling making him dash over with a yell. Caught her in his arms and gasped. He muttered "Beautiful."


End file.
